The Long Road Ahead
by Veronica Kroeger
Summary: Season 1 spinoff: John's missing and Dean asks for the help of his brother and his best friend and ex Paige Kroeger. Sucky summary, I know. My first story
1. Dean? What the hell are you doing here?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Supernatural, Nickelback, or Christine. If I did why would I be typing this? Dude I'd have the perfect life!!! Oh well, just read peeps._

_Summary: Season 1 spinoff We all know the story of the Winchester family, and when John turns up missing Dean gets the help of his younger brother Sam and his rock star best friend/ex Paige Kroeger._

Paige Kroeger opened the door to the room backstage after the concert just ended and lied down on the couch "Baby, your dogs' drunk again.", referring to the golden retriever sleeping on the floor.

Ryan walked in and sat on the arm of the couch Paige was resting on "If I find out it was Becky again I'm gona ask your brother to fire her. Rustys' had enough beer this month." He joked.

They heard an "Uh oh." followed by a crash outside in the hall of the arena. "Chad needs to cut it out with that scooter. He'll get himself killed."((If you've ever been to one of their concerts and wondered what that motorcycle like noise was, that's it, I think…)) Paige laughed as she rested her head on the side of his arm.

"Now I know why I let Mike have my turn this week. Do you think they survived it? I don't think so." Ryan said.

"You can be such an ass." Paige joked.

"Yeah, I know baby." Ryan laughed as he leaned towards her for a few quick kisses.

They heard some foot steps outside the door and they quickly broke the kiss and began playing rock, paper, scissors just to act like they weren't doing anything. Chad walked in rubbing his shoulder "Come on, we have people with backstage passes tonight and you know they want autographs. Even though I don't think I can sign any." He said as he headed back out the door.

"That was close." Ryan muttered as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Too close. Listen, I need to talk to you about something so meet me at my bus after we're done here." Paige whispered before they walked out the door into the hallway, which was full of fans.

"Alright, remember to stay near me if you don't want someone to grab your ass." Ryan said as he handed her berry colored Sharpie to her"You left this in my trailer."

Paige laughed a little "I saw you got Daniel pretty good." Ryan smiled as he remembered drawing on Daniel's face when he passed out from too much beer.

After signing a few magazines and CDs, Paige thought she heard someone calling her name. She looked over the people that were in front of her and saw a familiar face among the crowd. She motioned Chad over to her and told him to take over for her wile she went to talk to the person. "Dean Winchester! How the hell do you get back here!" she said joyfully smacking his shoulder.

"I know the right people. Actually your guitar tech remembered me and asked if I wanted to see you. Of course I said yes and he let me backstage. So, how've you been since we last saw each other?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Better than I was. Hey, I tried to call you but it always says it's not available." Paige said.

"Yeah, about that. I got a new cell phone a wile back and I've been busy doing the family business." Dean explained "Which brings me to the reason why I'm here."

Ryan walked over to the talking friends and tapped Paige's arm "Paige, someone needs your autograph." He said as he led her away from Dean. She knew he said someone needed an autograph, but his eyes told a different story.

Once they got to a secluded area of the hall Paige put her Sharpie in the pocket of her blue jeans and crossed her arms "What is it Ryan?" she asked.

"Who were you talking to?" Ryan asked.

"You know Dean. You didn't need to drag me here to ask me something you already knew." She said as she started to walk back to finish the conversation.

He grabbed her shoulder before she got too far and spun her around "I don't trust him. Remember last time you hung out with him? You came back heartbroken and depressed. I don't like seeing you like that." Ryan said.

"Baby I told you it wasn't him who caused it. It was his asshole of a brother who did it." Paige lied.

Ryan let out a sigh and let go of her shoulder "Alright. Go ahead and finish your conversation." he gave her a quick kiss "Just tell me before you do something stupid."

Paige nodded her head and walked back to were Dean was, wile Ryan went to the room back stage to hang out with Chad, Mike and Daniel. Dean was sitting on one of the equipment boxes when she rejoined him "Sorry about that. That person wanted the whole autograph package. Now what were you going to tell me?" Paige asked.

"Ok, do you still remember some of the stuff I told you about hunting the supernatural?" Dean asked

Paige opened a strawberry sucker and started to snack on it "Yeah. Why? Are you asking me to help you with something?" she asked.

Dean nodded his head "Yup."

She thought a little bit then looked back at him "I'll tell you what. We leave at 6:30 in the morning for Vancouver; I'll think about it tonight and if I call you, meet me at the north gate before we leave."

"That will work. I'll try to wake up that early." Dean said, handing her a piece of paper "Here's my new number. Call me later tonight."

Paige got up to go join Ryan and her brothers for some drinks "Well, talk to you later. You still have the Impala right?" she asked.

He had that stupid grin of his as he started to walk towards the doors "You know it. And Paige," she turned around to face him "You sang great tonight."

"Thanks Dean." She said with a smile. When he walked off she said to herself "He will do great things." as she grabbed the handle to the lounge and opened the door.

Chad smiled as she walked in "Hey sis, we're having a tequila drinking contest! Wana join?" he said as he held up a shot glass.

Paige shook her head at the totally unexpected invitation "Nah I'll pass. But you guys don't drink too much. Last time you had a contest, you and Ryan ended up racing electric floor buffers up and down the halls of Freedom Hall in Louisville. I'll keep score though." Ryan started to move towards the end table to join the contest "No Ryan, you won last time. Give Daniel and Mikey a chance."

Chad, Mike, and Daniel all sat around the table as Mike opened the tequila bottle "Let's do this thing!" Chad said as he held out his shot glass

Ryan rolled his eyes and went back to drinking his beer "Should I find and hide the floor buffers?"

Paige nodded her head "Please do, and no joy riding without me!"

"Alright. Hey, can one of you stay sober enough to keep score? Join us when you're drunk enough!" Ryan said as he and Paige walked out the door into the hall.

later that night

Paige was in her bus getting some of her belongings together into the same red and black duffel bag with the tiger on one side she got from New Clarksville High 5 years ago. She had just called Dean and told him she took the offer and she was wondering what it was about when Ryan's arms wrapped around her waist and he started to kiss her neck "Were do you think you're going?" he asked

"I'm going to help Dean with something. I'll probably be back in a week." Paige said as she slipped out of his embrace.

Ryan let out a sigh and spun her around "Even though I don't like you leaving without saying anything about it, you can. I'll tell Chad and the guys were you're going."

"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Paige said as Ryan pulled her into a good night kiss.

"I love you too. And stay out of trouble ok." He replied as he walked out the bus door.

"I'll try." She whispered to herself as Ryan shut the door and she continued stuffing random items into her bag.

The next night

"Paige? Paige, wake up." Dean kept saying as he nudged her with his elbow from the seat beside her.

"What?" she moaned as her hazel eyes met his "Where are we?"

He turned off the car and the radio which was playing Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd faded out "Stanford University."

Paige jolted up in her seat "No! You know perfectly well I do NOT want to be here!"

"Come on Paigey, he probably broke up with that girl by now." Dean said with a pout.

She sat there for a few seconds "Fine! And stop doing that look! It never really works!" Paige said with a scowl after she got out of the car.

Dean couldn't help but laugh "Sure it doesn't. It did just then." He said sarcastically.

She pointed a finger at him "You can it." She looked at the front door of the apartment, then to the shadowy fire escape "Let me guess, the front doors' not your option."

"You know me well." Dean said with a smirk.

As they started to climb the fire escape, Paige couldn't hold her curiosity in "Dean, why did you come and get me in San Francisco and now we're getting Sam?"

"I'll tell you once we get Sammy." Dean replied.

She was starting to get impatient with her best friend "Why?"

"Because I don't like explaining things twice now come on." Dean said.

As soon as they got into Sam's apartment, Paige sat down on the couch and Dean just walked around looking at stuff. Paige glanced at a clock on the wall which read 2:25.

"You woke me up at 2 in the morning?!" Paige said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Shut up!" Dean hissed, not paying attention to an end table that was in the path of his random walking.

There was a few footsteps in the other room and a figure emerged from what Paige suspected was a hallway. It went and hit Dean, which he returned the favor and pinned the figure down on the floor.

"Easy tiger." Dean said.

"Dean?" The figure, who Paige clearly recognized as Sam asked. Dean replied with his idiotic laugh "You scared the crap out of me!"

"And you're out of practice." Dean said.

Sam shoved him off and punched him in the shoulder "Or not…"Dean muttered.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Paige clicked on the lamp that was on the table beside her "We were just looking for a beer Sammy. Do you have any by the way?"

Sam laughed at the unexpected occurrence "You always know how to make an entrance don't you?"

"Damn right I do. I'm a rock star, it's expected of me." Paige stated as she got up from the couch.

"She gets a laugh, I get a punch. Very funny." Dean said in his sarcastic tone of voice.

Sam laughed and shook his head "Alright, let's get back on subject. Why the hell are you two here?"

"Well we need to talk." Dean began.

"Sam, is everything alright?" a voice Paige didn't recognize asked as the main light clicked on revealing a blonde haired girl around her and Sam's age.

Sam turned to face her "Yeah everything's fine. Oh, Jess this is my brother Dean and my friend Paige Kroeger. Guys this is my girlfriend Jessica."

Jessica took a good look at Paige "You look familiar, have we met?"

'I go through this every time I'm inrtoed to someone.' She thought "Have you ever seen the case to a Nickelback CD?"

"Oh yeah, you're that one girl!" she replied.

Paige nodded her head but inside she was thinking 'Man what a blonde. Sammy must have been desperate after our breakup. He went from rock star to cheerleader….good lord.'

Dean let out a laugh "Wait, did Sam say you're his girlfriend?! No offence, but you're WAY out of my brother's league! Love the Smurfs." he said referring to her shirt.

"I'll just put on some clothes." Jessica said.

"No no, wouldn't dream of it." Dean replied.

Paige turned to face Sam "Hey, do you mind pulling your idiot brother out of la-la land and get to the point why he woke me up at 2 in the morning to come here? I don't even know yet and I want to go back to sleep."

"Sure, glad to." Sam replied as he went over in front of Dean to stand by Jessica "I believe you had something to talk to Paige and I about, what is it?"

"I'd prefer it if she's gone." Dean said.

"No no, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of her." Sam replied. Paige just rolled her eyes.

"Alright. It's dad. He hasn't been home in a few days." Dean stated.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam replied.

Dean's face turned more serious "Let me rephrase that. Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jess excuse us." Sam replied "We have to go outside"

"Come on guys, you can't barge in my apartment in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam said as they were walking down the stairs.

Paige didn't respond since she was trying to fight back the denied jealousy 'Still, how can you go from rock star to cheerleader? It doesn't make sense!'

"Maybe you didn't hear me Sammy. Dad's missing. Paigey did you hear me?" Dean asked.

Paige snapped back into reality "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was half-way falling asleep but I heard what you said the first time. John's missing and you need our help."

Dean did his smile again "That's why she's my favorite."

"Awww thanks." Paige replied

"Anyways….. Remember the poltergeist in Anaheim or the Devil's gates in Cliffton? He was missing then too. Dean he's always missing and he always fine." Sam said.

"Not for this long. Now are you coming or what?" said Dean.

"I'm not." Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam said

"Oh come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad." Dean said as he headed towards the door leading outside where the Impala was.

"Oh yeah? When I told dad I was scared of thing in my closet he gave me a 45!" Sam said.

"Well, what was he else was he supposed to do?" Dean asked.

Sam had an annoyed look on his face "Dude, I was nine! He was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'." Paige couldn't help but laugh "What's so funny?"

"When I was nine I would have been glad to have a gun under my pillow because you never knew if Lucas was gona try to kill me in my sleep or not." Paige said.

Dean nodded his head "Well, were just glad he didn't. Lucas…… that bastard."

Lucas was Paige's stepfather who tried to kill her because he thought she killed her mother Veronica, who was also John Winchester's best friend in high school. Lucas was shot in the chest by Dean after he snuck into the high school they went to for a short time and went on a shooting. He later died on the way back to prison in Alberta, Canada. That's one of the reasons Paige considers Dean to be her best friend since he saved her from being killed again.

It seemed like Sam was trying anything not to go. He just kept going on and on about the stuff Dean and Paige already knew "Come on Dean, just think about the way we grew up. The weapon training, melting the silver into bullets, Dean we were raised like warriors!"

"So what are you gona do? Do you think you're gona live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked.

"No. Not normal, safe."

"And that's why you ran away."

"I was going to collage. It was dad who said if I wanted to leave I should stay gone and that what I'm doing."

"Well dad's in real trouble right now if he's not dead already. I can feel it."

There was a pause for a second and Dean continued "Paige and I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can." Sam replied

"Well we don't want to." Paige said after clearing all of the thoughts in her head and finally responding to something

Sam let out a sigh "So, what was he hunting?"

The three walked over to the back of the Impala) and Dean popped the trunk "So, why weren't you with dad?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig down in Louisiana." Dean replied as he dug through the trunk for something.

Paige leaned up against the side of it "John let you work a job by yourself?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Dean just looked at her funny "I'm 26." He went back to digging through the truck and grabbed a tape recorder "Ok, last I heard from him he was working on some kind of murder spree up in Jericho, California, another one in April, December 04, 03, 98, and 92. 10 over the next 20 years, all of them men and all on the same 10 mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more so he went to investigate. I didn't hear anything for a wile, then I got this voice mail." He said as he pushed the play button on the tape recorder.

The tape was fizzy, but Paige clearly recognized the voice on the tape as John's even though she had only heard from Dean over the past 5 years.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam said.

"Good job Sammy, kind of like riding a bike. Now give our newbie Paigey a chance." Dean said as he rewound the tape "Now because of that, I slowed down the tape and cleaned it up a bit." He explained as he pressed play again.

"I can never go home……" the woman's voice whispered on the other end.

Paige looked over at him "That was too easy. She said 'I can never go home.' "

Dean nodded his head "Yeah, I know. So are you two in?"

"Hell yeah." Paige said with a smile, her hazel eyes burning with excitement at the upcoming challenge, the same way Dean's were at the moment.

Sam still had a doubtful look.

"You know it's been 2 years. Never bothered you, never asked you a thing." Dean said.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing on Monday. Just wait here." Sam replied as he started to walk back to the apartment.

Paige tilted her head in curiosity "What's on Monday?"

"I have an interview." Sam replied.

"A job interview? So skip it." Dean said

Sam looked at him like he was stupid "It's a law school interview. It's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean and Paige both asked at the same time.

Sam nodded his head "So we got a deal or what?"

Dean mouthed a 'yeah' and Paige nodded her head.

while Sam was getting his things

Paige was sitting on the hood of the car while Dean was cleaning out some of the guns, just staring at the stars under the orange glow of the city lights "You know you lied about the 2 year thing."

"Yeah I know. A year didn't seem long enough. And get off my car! You probably dented it!" Dean said.

Paige hopped off and pretend to be offended "Are you calling me fat?!"

Another stupid smile from Mr. Sarcasm "Maybe……"

"Oh really? Why don't I just grab that pistol and shoot you with it?" Paige joked.

"It's filled with rock salt. It won't kill me." Dean said as he continued what he was doing.

"No, but I'd prefer you live and suffer through it then die and not suffer." Paige stated.

"Ooh! It's that a threat Ms Rockstar?!" said Dean as he put the gun he was cleaning in the trunk and shut it.

"Damn right it is!" Paige said, trying to mimic Dean.

"Alright you two, I don't want anyone to get in the hospital because one shot the other with rock salt." Sam said from behind them

Paige turned to face him then started to walk towards the backseat door "You can bet I won't be the one who gets shot."

"Hey!" Dean said back.


	2. The Return of Christine

**Hey everybody, yeah I'm back again with chapter 2. Go me!!! Yeah, this one intros Paige's car, it's good stuff man XD! Remember, I don't own Supernatural, Nickelback, or Christine cause if I did my life would be f-ing awsome.**

**00000000**

Paige was playing her game boy in the backseat, Sam was digging through Dean's music selection while he was paying for the gas and other stuff.

"Aw, damn. My Skitty got killed again!" Paige muttered.

Sam took a break from looking through his brothers' tapes and looked back at her "Are you playing Pokemon?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with it?" she said.

"Why are you? That's a kids game." Sam asked.

Paige shrugged her shoulders "Having fluffy minions kill other fluffy minions is really entertaining when you go on really long road trips."

"Right….." Sam replied as he turned around.

"Hey, you guys want breakfast?" Dean asked coming out of the store.

"Regular Coke and chili cheese Fritos please!" Paige said as she turned off the game.

"No. Besides, you pay for that stuff. Are you and dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked

"Well, hunting aint exactly a pro ball career. Plus, all we do is apply, its not our fault they send us the cards." Dean replied.

"Yeah, what names did you put down this time?" Sam asked.

"I forget, but I got 2 cards out of the deal." Dean said as he got in the drivers seat "Oh Paige. Before I forget, I have one in there for you."

"Why?" Paige asked.

"You don't want to lose your good rep." he said.

"Dude you got to update your cassette collection." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well 1: they're cassettes and 2: Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metalica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam explained.

Paige opened her Coke at took a drink "Hey, respect the classics."

"House rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole, and back seat can only sing along if they have a good voice, which I know you do." Dean said as he put in his AC/DC tape.

"Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam." Sam said a little ticked off.

Dean turned up the stereo "What? I can't hear you. The music's too loud." He said as the Impala tore out of the gas station onto the road.

The drive had a few more burns back and forth between the two brothers and Paige hit Dean for eating some of her Fritos. Sure the loss of some chips annoyed her, but she liked being with the brothers again. The rock star life was getting to her anyway.

Sam got off his cell phone and told them what he found out "Ok, no ones reported dad at the hospital or morgue so I guess that's a good sign."

"Hey, check it out." Dean replied.

They stumbled across a police barricade by a bridge, which Dean stopped at. He grabbed a fake I.D. and gave another one to Paige.

Sam looked at him like he was nuts.

"Amy Lee Wingler? You are so unoriginal." Paige said referring to the fake name under her high school picture, which had the same first name as her younger half sister and her mom's maiden name

Dean shrugged his shoulders "So? Let's go."

The sheriff shouted down to the people under the bridge "Did you find anything."

"Nope." The other officers replied.

He walked back to the car that was sitting there and the guy who was checking it out reported what he found out "No finger prints, no sign of struggle. It's almost too clean,"

"This kid was dating your daughter right? Hoes she doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters down town."

"You had another one like this a month ago. Is that correct?" Dean asked as the three walked over to where the officer was standing.

"And who are you?" the officer asked

Paige and Dean flipped their badges open "Federal Marshals." Paige replied

"You 3 are a bit young to me marshals aren't you?" the officer asked again.

"Thank you. That's awful kind. You had another one like this correct?" Paige asked

"Yeah, a mile up the road and a few others like it." The cop said

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked after being silent for a wile.

"A town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims, besides them being all male?" Dean asked

"No, not as far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Paige asked

"Honestly, we don't know. Murder ring, kidnapping."

"Well that is exactly the crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said being his smartelicy self. Sam stomped on his foot.

"Thank you for your time gentlemen." Sam said as they started to walk away.

When they got farther away, Dean slapped the back of Sam's head.

"What was that for?"

"Why'd you step on my foot?!"

"You don't talk to police like that."

"Uhh, guys…" Paige said

"Come on they don't know what's really going on. Were alone on this, and if we're gona find dad were gona have to get tom the bottom of this ourselves." Dean argued.

"Guys!" Paige yelled

She finally got Sam and Dean's attention and motioned them to turn around, where another officer with 2 FBI agents were standing "May I help you kids?"

"No sir we were just leaving." Dean said "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." He said as the agents walked by.

**0000000000000000000000**

After they sat down and talked to the victims girlfriend, they went to the local library and found out that they were dealing with a spirit but the three didn't know what it's motivation was. While Sam and Dean were looking on the computer, Paige was randomly staring out the window when a very familiar car pulled up in the parking lot.

She got out of the chair she was sitting in and started to make her way out of the room, but Dean stopped her "Where you going?"

"Someone's driving Christine!" Paige replied.

"Christine? How do you know it's your car?" Sam asked.

Paige looked at him like he was stupid "How many 58 Plymouth Fury's do you think are still around and in good driving condition?"

"Yours." Sam and Dean both said.

Paige nodded her head and started walking "And if someone stole her there is gona be hell to pay!"

She walked outside and headed towards the red and white Plymouth Fury, which had a note with Paige's name written on in between the windshield and the windshield wiper. She opened it and this is what it read:

_Paige-_

_I had a feeling you wanted Christine with you, since you seem to love it more than me. Don't ask how I found you. Let's just say I know the right people._

_Your boyfriend,_

_Ryan Peake _

_PS: The keys are in their spot._

Paige smiled "He is so sweet."

She reached under the golden 'V' logo on the grill and grabbed the key box, then opened the door to the car, sat down and started it up "Ohhhhh Christine honey, I've never heard you purr so sweet!" Paige said as she rubbed her car's dashboard.

Sam and Dean came out of the library – Paige suspected they were done and quickly hid Ryan's note in her back pocket- and looked over at her and the cherry red 58 "You don't know how much I've missed this car." Dean said as he walked over.

"Watch out Dean. It might kill you." Sam said, making one of the many references to the John Carpenter movie Christine which Paige's car and it's nickname are from. This was the first time in 5 years someone made one of these jokes on account of it was THE Plymouth Fury that the movie had been based on, and let's just say Paige could have ended up like the kid in the movie.

Dean glared over at him "Dude, after all the scary things we've seen you think I'm scared of a car? It's not possessed anymore anyway."

**000000000000**

The three went and checked out the bridge they were at earlier.

While Sam and Dean were having their little argument, Sam noticed that Paige was standing frozen stiff. "Paige? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Constance." She said as she pointed to the woman in a white dress on the bridges railing. The woman fell off the side and they ran over to see were she went.

"What the hell?" Paige muttered as she stared down in the black water of the river.

_((I know it was originally Metalicar that went nuts, but it fits what the original Christine did))_They heard the revving of Christine's engine and turned around. The Plymouth's lights were on and the motor was running. "Paige, who's driving your car?" Dean asked nervously. Paige took out her keys and shook them, showing that no one was driving it.

Christine's tires spun and drove towards them. To get out of the possessed car's way they jumped off the edge. Paige and Sam held onto the railing, and after Christine clamed down Sam climbed up and helped up Paige after word.

"Are you alright?" Sam panted

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied "Where's Dean?"

They both realized that Dean hadn't grabbed the railing when they jumped off. Paige and Sam both quickly looked over the side "Dean?! Dean?!"

After a few seconds they heard an annoyed "What?!" down below. Dean was stuck in the mud, but they noticed him.

"Are you ok?" Paige yelled, trying not to laugh. Sam was trying to do the same.

"Super…" Dean gave them a thumbs up and started to walk back up to the bridge. "Man I feel like Kelso!" he said irritably when he met them by Paige's car. He was covered in mud.

"Guys, what just happened?" Paige asked.

"Christine just lived up to her reputation. AGAIN!" Dean replied "Man that Constance chick, what a BITCH!"

"Dude, you need to take a shower." Sam told his brother.

**000000000**

While the brothers were getting the hotel rooms, Paige stayed outside with her car and was taking in the events that happened last night "Man, what did I get myself into?" she asked herself "I'm with BOTH of my ex's on another ghost hunt that I said I wouldn't do anymore and I said I'd help them find John. Man, Ryan's going to be pissed…"

After her thoughts were done sorted through, Sam walked over to her "Hey, I haven't talked to you alone since we got here." He said.

"What do you wana talk about?" she asked, putting her auburn hair up in a ponytail.

Sam stood there for a few seconds "So, how've you been since school?"

"It's been good. My leg healed up fully in case you're wondering." Paige replied

"Did you get any scars from when you went through the windshield?" Sam asked, referring to the first time Christine 'lived up to her reputation'.

Paige shook her head "Nope. How've you been and what did you do with Jeffery?" she asked, she had no clue why the kitten she used to have came up.

"Same and don't worry, he's with Morgan." He replied. Morgan was one of their friends from high school and a distant relative of the Winchesters.

They were cut off from their conversation when Dean walked outside "Come on Sam, we need to do some lock picking."

Both Sam and Paige gave him a weird look "Why?" he asked.

"Well, apparently Dad checked in here a week ago." Dean said.

**000000000**

**Veronica: Paige is weird, I realize that. But thats what makes her cool :D**

**Just to say, chapter 3 may take a wile to get up on account of that my 'A' key is being a bitch to me. And I say sorry before hand.**


End file.
